


Morning Love

by Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Lazy Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Riding, Teasing, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily/pseuds/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@bohenbourne :how about they wake up all cuddled up and tangled together, then there’s making out which turns into some nice lazy morning sex?:3 (something real simple but ahhh, so nice!!) Xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Love

**Author's Note:**

> I've never wrote lazy sex before so it probably isnt lazy. Also this was a prompt on my tumblr as i now have 500 followers.

Peter breathed deeply before he moved over enough room so Stiles could fit on, the leant over to grab the boy’s shirt, pulling him onto the bed, which he nearly bounce back off of because of how much strength the wolf had used to pull him. Peter then ,much to the boy’s squeals, snuggled up against him, right arm wrapped over the boy’s abdomen and up his shirt resting on his bare skin.

 

  
  


“Peetah… What are you doing?” Stiles squeaked at the contact, obviously he enjoyed it, but Peter need not know that. And maybe the older wolf should stop tracing the boy’s happy trail.

  
  


“Shush, sleep. Be quiet for once, otherwise I’ll make you.” Peter whispered in his ear before he licked the shell of it. Stiles shuddered and closed his eyes. No bad thoughts ,Stiles, he can already smell your arousal. Stiles thought of what he said sexually because he was a virgin teenage boy who wanted to see him naked. But for all he knew, with Peter, he could mean slitting his throat open or knocking him out. Peter nuzzled against Stiles’ neck as he pulled the boy flush against his body, causing Stiles’ brain to malfunction due to the man not wearing jeans and there was only a bit of cloth between Stiles’ ass and his member.

  
  


“Goodnight ,Stiles.” Peter yawned before he placed his head onto Stiles shoulder and nuzzled it until he was comfortable.

  
  


In the morning, Stiles was awoken by the sun coming through the curtains, he yawned and tried to stretch my all his limps were entangled with Peter’s. He was no longer ass to cock. Stiles’ head was resting next to Peter’s, whose arm was wrapped around his waist , one leg was resting on Stiles’ ass and the other was jammed between Stiles’ legs and Stiles’ leg was mirroring that one whilst the other was stretched out straight. Stiles had forgot to notice his arms were wrapped around Peter’s neck.

  
  


They weren’t together. They were not together. Peter was just in his bed because he was lazy and wouldn’t leave after they did research together.

  
  


And apparently Stiles was a cuddler. Funsies.

  
  


He was trying his hardest to get out of the position without waking Peter but lets be honest, the man is a werewolf, you could blink and he would say you were being too loud. What didn’t help was Stiles’ morning wood which kept rubbing against the leg between his thighs.

  
  


“Stiles, please stop moving…and being aroused. I am comfortable and still tired. So shush” Peter whispered with a slightly annoyed tone.

  
  


“I really am not in the mood to cuddle Peter, especially not with a sociopath-psychopath” Stiles retorted, brace for the worse. He was not expected Peter to dragged him on top of him, interlocking his hands at the base of Stiles’ neck as he made out with him. It was slow, caressing , nothing like he expected a kiss with Peter to be like. The older wolf grounded up into Stiles enjoyed the moan that erupted into his mouth, smirking like he had won a prize. He then shoved down Stiles’ underwear past his knees, chuckling at the sudden red colour on the boy’s face.He sucks two fingers into his mouth and gets them wet, then trailing them down between Stiles’ legs. As soon as the tip of his fingers rub against Stiles’ hole, Stiles spreads his legs wider and arches slightly against him.

He rubs them against the hole, applying more and more spit to make sure it’s wet enough for him to push his fingers inside Stiles.  
  


He slowly pushes a finger inside, letting Stiles get used to it by pushing in and out slowly, going deeper and faster as soon as Stiles seems to be okay with it. Peter nibbles carelessly on Stiles collarbone and neck whilst he adds a second, then a third finger, spreading them and stretching Stiles as much as he can before he pulls his fingers out and positions himself. Stiles cries out loudly when he pushes in, loud enough that anyone outside probably would hear. The boy is panting on top of him and if already so close.

“You are so tight” Peter grunts, he was not expecting this in the morning and honestly he was still tired.

He doesn’t stop until he’s fully inside, balls pressed against Stiles’ ass and cock all the way inside him. Stiles adjusts slowly, face smoothing from a frown as the pain fades. Peter starts moving, and when he finds the spot inside that makes Stiles groan out . The boy sounded like a porn star.

“Ride me. You’re the one who wanted to wake up. I still wanted to cuddle.” Peter snickered, interested in seeing how the boy would react. The boy breathed to calm his nerves before he bent down to place a chaste kiss on Peter’s lips. “Giddy up” Peter laughed.

Stiles rolled his hips and Peter pushed up, and his laughter turning into a groan of pleasure, his hands even clawed at Stiles’ sheets. He looked up at the boy with anger. Stiles couldn’t stop smiling a tired smile. He shrug like what he just did was nothing (Porn can teach you many things). Peter huffed before he grabbed Stiles’ hips ready to pound into him, but Stiles slapped his hands away.

“Patience you must have, young padawan.” Stiles giggled. “You said that you were going to do anything, so you’re not allowed to take control now” Peter lifted up an eyebrow , like really a Star Wars reference whilst having sex? No wonder you are a Virgin.

Stiles was being a tease, he was rolling his hips slowly and only pulling off of Peter’s cock halfway before he slowly lowered himself again. He was revelling in the fact that Peter was in fact ruining his bed sheets and mattress with his claws because he was trying to control himself and Stiles was making it s hard. Before he needed a new mattress he began to move a little faster, enough to please the wolf but not enough to make him more tired than he already was.

Stiles’ eyes were closed, lips parted in perfect pout of pleasure, cheeks flushed with need, as his climax began to slowly build behind his navel. Stiles’ back arched, neck straining as his head was thrown back as he orgasmed, releasing his come across his abdomen, across Peter’s abdomen and chest. Peter snapped his hips harder against Stiles’, fucked him as he filled him with his come, riding out his orgasm. Stiles slowed to a stop, chest rising and falling sharply in sated aftermath, before he leant down to press a grateful kiss against Peter’s open mouth, tongues exploring and fucking each other’s mouths before he pulled off of Peter’s now soft cock and collapsed onto his chest not caring about the stickiness between them.

“We are doing that again sometime.” Peter gasped. Who would have thought he would have took the Stilinski boy’s virginity and then want more of him? “But next time I’m in charge.” 


End file.
